Talk:Comic Template/Archive
Archived March 1 2007 The following archived discussion was directed entirely at an old version of the comic template. Image Cover Size I have changed our 'ideal' comic cover image size, from 350 pixels wide, to 300 pixels. The reasoning for this change was the introduction of about 50 pixels of advertising on the right hand side of every page. --> Does anyone disagree with this change, or does it seem to better fit the new size of our pages? Cheers, --JamieHari 19:57, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Agreed :-M1shawhan 02:12, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Month/Year There seems to be a bit of inconsistency regarding the Month and Year. In some comic-pages listed on this site, the month/year is the actual month the comic was published (and in stores). In others, it is the month/year that is printed inside the comic itself, which usually is 2 months ahead (i.e. current comics have February 2007 as the date inside). I always use the date inside the comics in the comic-pages. What's the general opinion about which date should be used? --Tokus 23:47, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, we totally need to come a consensus on which to use. So far, one vote for the date on the comic... Any other opinions? :--Jamie 00:18, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::I have always been more inclined to use the indices listed in the comic itself. Especially with the new way of saying "Feb" and it is the middle of December!!! Yeah, use the inside of the comic for all naming and dating of the comic! ::-M1shawhan 02:11, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::Agreed. Besides, the index actually remains easier to find through reprints, collections, and scanned pages than information about when it actually came out. I'd always use the index, then if it's actually that much of a difference, one can always make a note of the real shipping/sale month on the comic page itself. -- WhyBother 04:17, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I know it sounds silly, but why don't we have BOTH? ::::Check out how at Memory-Alpha, they show both the sequence an episode was produced and sequence it was aired... very much analogous to a comics printed date and listed date. (example here) ::::What do you say? It should be easy enough to incorporate into our net infobox template. Right Echtoran? ::::Might be fun to know, especially since it isn't always exactly 3 months difference, I have seen as much as 4 months and as little as 0. ::::--Jamie 04:23, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I have trouble seeing where/what you are meaning. I went to the site and do you mean the dating up in the right-hand infobox? :::::--M1shawhan 05:52, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Something to the effect of: TOS, Episode 2x03 Production number: 32 First aired: 1 December 1967 ← 33 of 80 produced in TOS → ← 40 of 80 released in TOS → ← 40 of 726 released in all → ::::::Where 33 of 80 might be "Printed December 2006" and 40 of 80 might be "Comic Dated: February 2007" ::::::The left and right arrows of course take you to the next/previous comic in the series OR the next/previous month Jan ← Feb → Mar ::::::Something like that... Tell me whatever you think is best... ::::::--Jamie 06:06, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::That's what I thought you meant...I like the idea! A lot. Plus maybe in doing this I can still keep it where there is a link for the "next" in the storyline idea I was trying to promote. When are we gonna get a peek at this top-secret infobox concept you been working on??? :::::::--M1shawhan 06:10, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Maybe one line can be "Next in storyline" which might take you from "X-Men #34" to "X-Factor# 132" because it is chronologically next ... THEN we have a link that just takes you from "X-Men #34" to "X-Men #35". Eh??? :::::::Top-Secret? HA! I am surprised you haven't seen it yet. It is really purdy... but all credit to Echtoran who is actually the mastermind behind it... :::::::Linky linky! :::::::--Jamie 06:18, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::YEP...its good! Good job Echtoran! I like the idea, and that infobox is MUCH better than most I have seen on other sites! (ahem...even wikipedia). Now will this infobox take the PLACE of the sections on the template itself or will it be in 2 places on the page at once? ::::::::--M1shawhan 06:26, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Ideally taking the place of the sections it duplicates... It is better organized than large, bulky sections are... :::::::::--Jamie 06:33, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::But what about the categories? Which date to use there? I also use the date that's inside the comic, not the actual shipping month. ::::::::::For older comics, I always see it listed in the month that is printed inside the comic, which of course is quite logical, considering that nobody entered those in the month they were actually released. So therefor I vote for using the dates printed inside the comics. ::::::::::--Tokus 13:31, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::For categories, dates printed on the comic for sure, not the shipping date. :::::::::::--Jamie 15:52, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Eek! Could we have all the discussion about comic templates on one discussion page? I got so confused when I figured out this wasn't the subpage off M1Shawhan's page! --Squirrelloid 06:11, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Agreed, it is a bit confusing! We should organize a committee and discuss a strategy about how to best discuss discussions... Er... Nevermind. O_o :--Jamie 06:18, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's a WIKIocracy! ::--M1shawhan